We are ARUS
by DewElr
Summary: ARUS invades and captures most of the Royal Family excluding Charles. ARUS takes control of the whole America Contientent, and parts of it's Areas. Lelouch in the other dose not get Geass and cause a lot of trouble in Area 11.
1. Chapter 1

The Atlantic Ring United States spotted the Holy Britannian Empire taking various nations. They were thinking that they were a disgrace to their nation. So they decided to desgiuse themselves as Britannians and prepare for a attack.

"Senator Figaro, we have arrived at Earth at the Holy Britannian Empire. American forces will occypy all of North America except for Canada." Said a Soldier.

"Right away."

Figaro turns off the mic.

"Alright American troops, prepare for your tatics, and British troops, prepare to land in Canada."

After ordering all of their troops, they say "HUA!"

(Area 11 Settlement)

"Eh…was that our fault?" said RIvalz

Lelouch and Rivalz dismounted their motorcycle and observed the damage of the car wreck they just caused.

Truthfully, it wasn't their fault. A truck was driving up exceedingly fast, as though the driver was on a tight schedule. They attempted to drive out of the way, but the truck swerved in the other direction, off the main road and onto a construction site, where the truck ran into some of the metal girders. From their spot on the side of the highway, the damage looked considerably minor. Lelouch blinked and thought he saw a gentle glitter. People crowded the streets looking at the car. They all thought it was some drunk driver. Lelouch in the other hand ran down to get any help. Then suddenly.

"It's you…..Finally I have found my…."

Lelouch froze for a bit. Later Lelouch flew forward and into the opening of the trailer truck. It reversed and drives through the highway.

(Pendragon)

Britannia prepares for an invasion in the Middle East while Cornelia leads the army. Meanwhile, in the Pendragon News Network, a package without a return address has been delivered to the Royal Family of Britannia. In the box, it showed a paper, and a disc. The paper read,

"Broadcast this disc worldwide"

So, one of the royal guards took the disc and inserted it into the tv broadcasting it worldwide. In the video it showed a man who had medium long hair.

"Hello my fellow Britannians. You can call me Senator Figaro. I am the Senator of the Atlantic Ring of the United States. Over the centuries, the North American continent has been spread by Sin. This sin has ruined our nation and the rest of the world. As a result, this effect must be cleansed. The Royal Family was a bit worried of what they said. As soon as they know, ARUS arrived at the Pendragon. Infantry American Troops has landed all over the US Continent including Puerto Rico and Mexico. They got transported by using their abduction power. Most infantry troops surrounded Pendragon. It's a declaration of war

(Atlantic Rim United States vs Holy Britannian Empire)

ARUS infantry lands in Pendragon surrounding it, they also deployed Splicer G fighters. The Splicer G fighters shot and made a whole at the Royal Palace. The Infrantry runs to the whole and enters the Royal Palace. Mean while Knightmares were deployed at their full power, and ARUS deployed their Erpf129-z5 Kirschbaum or just Kirschbaum were deployed. Only one was deployed while the rest were regular mechs that was made by ARUS.

Soon, ARUS infantry has arrived at the royal palace. Their only goal is to assassinate Charles, and take the rest of the royal family as a hostage.

One ARUS solider took a pistol and shot Charles in the head.

[Charles zi Britannia – Eliminated]

(South America)

Infantry troops and more Mechs fired at settlements, and at the viceroy's palace. In the viceroy palace, it was run by Guinevere de Britannia. She ordered to deploy all of their army as the can. ARUS infantry stormed the Viceroy palace guraded by royal guards, but they did not attempt to resistce the ARUS troops. Soon or later, South America was occupied.

[Guinevere de Britania – Captured]

(New Zealand)

British infantry were riding at huge naval ships arriving at the coast of New Zealand, they have surrounded New Zealand. Mechs came and destroy all of Britannian Knighmares deployed at New Zealand. ARUS infantry storms the viceroy's palace in New Zealand. The Britannians lost New Zealand.

[Schneizel el Britannia – Captured]

(Philippines)

A door was kicked down. US and French stormed in and three royal guards stood outside. They were shot down by ARUS plasma guns making their bodies turned into ashes

[Gabrielle la Britannia – Captured]

(Carribean Islands)

The base was on high alert. After hearing about the captures of the remaining royal family, Odeysseus ordered for a possible assault. Which is a smart move.

"My lord"

"What do you need" Odeysseus asked

"We got enemy troops with unknown identified aircraft."

Odysseus turned around and saw an army Splicer G fighters firing their missiles all over the Caribbean base.

"Shit, where did this enemy come from!"

Later infantry troops captured Odeysseus.

[Odeyssesu eu Britannia – Captured]

Well this is another Code Geass - Valvrave Crossover. I just wanted to do this because something told me I should make this.


	2. Chapter 2

We are ARUS

"Stop the vehicle!"

The loudspeaker voiced over the big trailer truck.

"Surrender now and you can get the chance to defend yourself in court."

At the truck, two people named Nagita, and Kallen were driving the trailer truck that they stole from the Britannians.

"Great that's they Army!" said Nagita.

"Don't you remember, that's what I'm here for" said Kallen as she takes off her disguised.

Lelouch was trying to find his way out, but someone from the driver spot walked out and headed toward the Sutherland. Lelouch hides from being spotted.

"Can you enter the subway via the Ozabu route?

Lelouch saw a red hair girl. He felt like he seen this girl before, but she looked different, and it turned out it was that girl from Ashford Academey, Kallen Stadtfeld. Kallen's ego change when she begins her rebellion activities against Britannia.

Suddenly, it was silent, a sign of no helicopters to be chasing after them. Nagita stopped the truck. Kallen felt the truck stopped.

"Kallen stop"

"What is it Nagita?"

"I don't know what happened, but the helicopters that were chasing us just broke off and flew off somewhere elses." Said Naigta.

"Really are you sure?"

"Positive no signs of Britannian authorities."

Kallen was in relief. Now they had the chance to bring the poison gas to the ghettos.

 **"I've seen that girl before but from where?" Lelouch asked himself.**

The communication responded to Kallen's radio. She flipped the switch

"Ohgi, what's going on?"

"We have discovered that another terrorist ground declared war on Britannia."

"What makes you think this is good news for us?" Kallen said in a frustrated way.

"This group captured most of the Britannian Royals."

"What, are you certain?"

"Yes, we don't know who they are but they seem to save our butts."

Lelouch bliked in astomishement. 

"What are they for real? This can't be. The Holy Britannian Empire is a superpower nation, and this terrorist organization took most of the royal family?"

"Wow, whoever this organization is, we'll thank them later."

(Middle East)

"Princess Cornelia"

What is it Guilford?" asked Cornelia.

"Enemy forces are arriving at this destination."

"What who are they?"

"I don't know who they are, but they seem to have pretty good technology. They took most of the Royal Family."

Cornelia was now worried of her little sister Euphemia. At the distance, more ARUS military vehicles arrives at the Middle East. Cornelia and her army are ready to battle this unknown enemy. Cornelia and her army charges to the unknown enemy. The mechs their carrying were fighting and shooting at eachother, while Cornelia takes on the leader of the unknown army. The leader comes out of his mech wearing a synthetic suit that keeps him cool down.

"So you wanna settle this one-by-one. Ok"

Cornelia get's out of her Knightmare and the two commanders began to fight. The two throw some punches and kicks. The ARUS commander threw Cornelia down like how a wrestler dose. Due to the severe heat, Cornelia lost energy and fell to the ground, and the ARUS commander didn't have a problem since his suit made him cool body. ARUS commander walked and step on one foot onto Cornelia and squatted down.

"Wh…who are you?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm Cornelius."

Cornelius punched Cornelia face and she fall unconscious. Cornelius took and carried Cornelia as a hostage.

[Cornelia li Britannia – Captured]

After all the royal family was captured, The Holy Britannian Empire has no government to run, so this means ARUS can occupy the whole contient. The Americans occupy Mexico the Homeland, Alaska, Hawaii, and all of South America. While British troops occupy Canada.

(Area 11, Shinjuku Ghetto)

The truck arrives at it's destination. Nagita opens the side of the trailer. Lelouch was still hiding in the truck. Kallen and Naigta regroup with the resistnace team in the trailer truck.

"Ohgi, is it true that they were captured?" 

"Yes, but it's more than that. They call them selves ARUS with ther leader named Senator Figaro. Whoever they seem to be a powerful organization." Said Ohgi.

"Oh my god, what about Japan?" Nagita asked.

"Clovis declared a state emergence. All transportation in Area 11 has been ceased, and the military kept the Ghetto's isolated."

"Hold on a minute, I received word that Guinevere de Britannia has been captured in South America, Schneizel has been captured in the Philippines, and whoa! They took Philippines, the Carribean Islands, Mexico, Central America, and up in Canada. "

"Holy Shit, this organization is taking it that far?" said Kallen.

"It looks like they are" said Nagita.

"well all we have to do is wa-"

Lelouch cell phone rang

(Ashford Academy)

Students were watching Britannian news saying that all of the Royal family has been captured by an unknown terrorist organization.

Shirley Finnett was trying to call Lelouch, but it interrupted getting hanged up.

"I can't believe it! That boy actually hung up on me"

(Shinjuku Ghetto)

Lelouch was all tied up against the ropes holding him down in the ground. Lelouch knew that they were terrorist.

"YOU!" Kallen said in a angry tone

"Kallen, you know this person?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah, he gose to the same school as I do. Lelouch Lamporuge. Vice President of the student body." Said Kallen.

"Kallen..Your name is Kallen Stadrfeld. It all make sense why you are not at school all the time." said Lelouch.

"Don't you fucking dare call me by that name in the Ghetto's. MY REAL NAME IS KALLEN KOZUKI IM JAPANESE" said Kallen

"What?, but you came from a Britannian Family, unless….

Lelouch realized she was half blooded. Lelouch started to sweat like what they are going to do with him.

"So what can we do with him?" asked Ohgi.

"I don't know, but we can always kill him, but that won't be a good idea. It will cause a catastrophe if they ever find out." Said Nagita.

"I know, we'll take him as a hostage, but again, they would investigate." Said Kallen

"I think the best way is to bring him back to the Settlement" suggested a women.

(Occupied Britannia)

ARUS finally occupied all over Britannia. Now they established a new nation known as Greater Atlantic Ring United States. Also known as GARUS. Their capital has been called the Distritc of Atlantic. Located in Mid North America. One young man gose to the Pendragon roof and removes Britannia's flag. He takes ARUS flag and raise up to the skies. The Flag shows a green banner with all the member nations on it. He gets down onto the ground.

"Sgt. Suzuki, we need you got to Japan and occupy the Viceroy Palace"

"Sir I will need a team to help me." Said Ace Suzuki.

"You will have a team to help you. Are you read?"

Ethan gave the ARUS and made his battle cry "HOOAH"

Ethan runs into a helicopter VTOL with a large army team and the helicopter flies across the pacific ocean.

(Ashford Academy)

Ashford Academy closed down their school until further notice. Milly, Nina, Shirley and other students ran out the school because they see an enemy aircraft is heading towards Area 11. Everyone in the school ran out while Shirley takes Nunnally.

"Wait where's my brother Lelouch? I can't leave without him." Cried out Nunnally.

"Nunnally, this is an emergency, we'll take you back to Milly's place" said Shirley.

"But Lelouch!"

(Shinjuku Ghetto)

"So are you going to tell the authorities on us Lelouch?" asked Kallen in an angry tone

"No why would I do that. I came to Japan before the invasion. My father, the Emperor sent me and abandoned me here in Japan. I swore to myself to obliterate Britannia." Lelouch said in a serious way.

The resistance team were convinced that Lelouch was serious.

"so you are against Britannia" asked a women.

"yes I am. They have betrayed me so I want to destroy that evil nation!" Lelouch said.

"Hmm I like you style" said Nagita

All of the sudden, the Gas has been activated.

"Look out!" Everyone duck while Kallen saves Lelouch, they didn't expect to see what's inside.

"Tha..That's not poison gas!"

A green hair lady was inside the chamber all tied up in a straight jacket. The greenhair lady was looking at Lelouch. Everyone got up and looked at the lady with their mouths opened.

"Ohgi get the lady out of that chamber." Said Kallen

Ohgi walked and grabbed the lady out and untied her. Lelouch walked up to the lady. He asked if she was ok. The lady didn't responded. Ohgi removed the mouth blocker. All the while, a team of VTOL helicopters from GARUS arrived at Area 11. Clovis la Britannia ordered every knightmare to be deployed. Before they know it, thoses VTOL were huge and it seem to look like it carried about 20 Mechs inside.

"I clovis la Britannia ordered to use all of your power and resistce the enemy."

"Yes my lord."

Knightmares were deployed and GARUS mechs were deployed in each every VTOL's. The Army of mechs runs. It jumps and shoots at the person inside. One mech was skaiting passing every Knightmare they see. Later, Clovis Knightmare army is gone.

Clovis walks back in disbelief.

"Wh-who are we fighting up against?"

Clovis was inside his vehicle, an army of infantry troops knocks down the door with their weapons. Their rifles were powered laser that can break down doors. They successfully breached into the vehicle. They storm the vehicle killing who tries to stop them. Royal Guards tried to stop them, but ended up turing to ashes by ARUS plasma rifles. They reach to Clovis throne and took him as a hostage.

[Clovis la Britannia – Captured]

Area 11 is occupied by GARUS. One unit team wanted to go ruthless by destroying the settlement in Japan. Making matters worse, they decided to take Citizens as hostages. They captured Milly and Rivalz. Ace Suzuki Unit was at the ghetto. His mission to help the Japanese. Provide them food and water. In the settlement, Britannians are running for their lives Shirley in the other hand trying to find a safe place so they hope not to get shot. Meanwhile Lelouch asked the lady her name.

"My name is CC." she said.

"Huh, you go by your initials? That's odd never met anyone that gose by their initials."

Ace Suzuki VTOL landed onto the Shinjiku Ghetto. Ace Suzuki was looking through the futuristic bionoculars seeing a unit leader named Ryan Libson ordering to destroy the whole settlement.

"FUCK, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT THAT FAR LIBSON!?"

Ace was really frustrated about it. But he dosen't have to worry about it now. Now he needs to provide them food and water.

"People of Japan, we are GARUS. We are here for your food and water. Meet us

(GARUS)

Clovis was taken back to their formally homeland. Clovis saw Pendragon in ruins but the enemy used Pendargon as their new capital.

"Is that all the royal family?" asked Senator Figaro.

"no sir there's only 3 of them left, but they seem to be different somehow. One girl is named Euphemia. A kind hearted person who dosen't want cruelty. 2 of them named Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan as political hostages."

"Hmm, they don't seem to be a threat. Let them go"

Clovis was taken to a jail cell. But the jail was different. It wasen't their bulletproof glass. Their jail cells were a little big, and the entrances were red shields powered. Clovis was taken into cell 2a next to Cornelia's cell.

"Cornelia is that you?" asked Clovis.

"Yeah it's me Clovis." Said Cornelia.

"How did that operation went in the middle east?"

"disaster. The enemy known as GARUS has took me as hostage and I'm here sitting in the cell. "

Later, Milly and Rivalz was put into the same cells as Clovis and Cornelia. Milly was inside Cornelia's and Rivalz was with Clovis.

"Are you Cornelia?" asked Milly

"Yes, and who are you to be?"

"I'm Milly Ashford. My father is the president of Ashford Foundation."

"Oh I met your father before. He's a great person to meet" said Cornelia.

"yeah he is"

A man walks to Cornelia and Milly's cell. The man punched out the code and the shield deactivates.

"The boss wants to see your girls." Said Cornelius.

The two girls walk and follows Cornelis to the boss office and was greeted.

"Hello ladies. I'm Senator Figaro of ARUS or GARUS."

"what do you want with us?" asked Cornelia

Figaro gave a smile about his plan.

(Area 11)

Ace Suzuki runs to find more Japanese people until he found car tracks has lead down to the old subwaystation. Ace runs and hides behind a wall. Hearing the conservation of a resistance team.

"I'm Lelouch Lamporuge. Former Prince of Britannia"

"You were a prine of Britannia?" asked Tamaki

"yes, now I'm a citizen." Said Lelouch.

Ace walks up to the resistance team with Lelouch. The resistance turned around and point their guns at the man with armor on.

"Hold it right there Britannian. Take off that helmet and reveal your face." Said Kallen

Ace did what Kallen did. He took off his helmet showing Ace with brown eyes and red hair.

"I'm not Britannian. We are ARUS. The people who obliterated Britannia, and now the Royal Family is under our hostage." Said Ace.


End file.
